The Darkest Murder
by Iconic Monster
Summary: Abadoned RW: After yet another murder and ten years, Sakura returns to Konoha very different then Gaara and Sasuke remember. she asks them to go on a quest for vengeance that could change their lives forever. GaaraSakuSasu
1. Ch 1 Dark Inferno

The Darkest Murder

REWRITEN!!!HAHAHA

Hello this is my first Naruto, tragedy, angst story and I don't know how it will turn out so bear with me.

This story takes place in an almost modern day Tokyo (although it's going to be called Konoha) and the characters ages are a little different than they usually are.

Sakura – 17

Gaara- 18

Sasuke- 18

Ok, so the pairing is:

Gaara/Sakura/Sasuke

**Summary-** Giving into the darkness around her, her only thought was a lust for revenge. Now after ten dreadful years and another 'accident'. She's back to the place were it all started, Konoha. Reunited with her childhood friends Sasuke and Gaara, she find's that the 'accidents' might all be connected, and there are deeper mysteries then just their murders. Will these troubled teens be able to figure out these puzzles in time and save themselves from despair? Or will they all be forced to do the unthinkable?

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS POTENIALLY GOING TO BE VERY GRAPHIC. THERE WILL BE DRUG USE, ALCOHOLISIM, RAPE, SUICIDE, AND GANG ACCTIVITY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE SMORES FOR GAARA! Characters will be a little OOC, but Sasuke will still be a pompous ass at times and Gaara will always be cold and mean at times.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor will I ever own Naruto or it's characters! All I own is the plot, any OC's I make, and 3 packets of Pop Rocks. **

**CHAPTER 1: Inflaming Darkness**

_Darkness surrounded her, choking the very life of her away. Her eyes ached from the strain of attempting to find some light, any light, anything to rid her of this godforsaken hall. Just as she thought she could bear no more, she found herself floating outside her old mansion. The old Victorian building shinning in the midday sun. she took it all in, though her eyes searched for one in particular._

_And there he stood, looking just as he had that day, wearing his black suit and blue tie, long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, and his green eyes alight with some secret smile. _

_She watched the scene as some kind of ghost, hovering above the others. She silently looked on as a little girl of about seven ran towards the man, clinging to him for dear life. Begging him not to go. She watched as the man almost faulted, but instead knelt before the child, cooing and muttering soothing words. He wiped the thick tears that drenched her fair skinned face, brushing down her short strawberry pink hair. He handed her a crimson box tied with a white string. The girl's large green eyes lit up as she opened the box. Inside was a silver locket with an azure stone in the shape of a crescent moon in its center. Inside it was a picture of her parents and a message. _

'_When darkness seems to enclose this land, never forget that even if it's so dark it's unbearable, even if you feel you can't go on. Where there is darkness there will always be light. And though it may seem impossible, there will always be good in this world. So it may not make sense now, but soon you will see. Follow what your heart says and trust what you know. _

_Forever yours, _

_Father_

_Seeing that and being so close yet so far away, she felt tears come to her eyes. _

_After patting the child's head, the man walked to his black car and waved goodbye to his little girl. But unfortunately all happiness must one day come to an end. And one tragedy can lead to another miracle._

_As the car was backing out of the driveway, one of the ever-present men in dark suits looked down at the driveway. And there, where the car had been moments ago, stood a puddle of gasoline. Stone faced the man yelled at the others to stop the car, but it was to late. As if on command just as the car was on the street, it blew sky high. Sending every stander by to the ground. Flames flew everywhere, catching the trees on fire. Pieces of the car landed all over the yard with sickening thuds. And desolate remains of the car stood upside down, in the middle of the street._

_The yelling continued, but the girl just stood there in the middle of the burning yard, with green eyes wide and blank. Then it all seemed to click and she fell to her knees. And let out a devastated cry. _

**TDM**

"FATHER!"

Drenched in a cold sweat and tears, Sakura shot up from her bed, the images from her dream still rushing though her mind.

Panting she tried to concentrate on breathing. After a few minutes she finally clamed down. Brushing her sweat soaked bangs from her eyes she looked at her alarm clock.

**5:15am**

Groaning, she got up. She had a few hours till she would go see them, and boy would they be surprised. The prospect of seeing them again brought a ghost of a smile to her face that didn't quite meet her eyes.

'Well there's no going back to sleep now' she thought, mentally scolding her inner self for thinking of such memories at a time like this. She had to be strong in order to complete her mission. And she could not afford the weakness of emotions. Not now, when she had come so far.

Slowly she made her way to the bathroom, she grabbing some clothes and turning on the light. Undressing and stepping into the warm water she felt as though all her troubles washed away. It felt great if only for a minute.

Emerging, she felt all the weight of her life return. Sighing as though defeated, she dried off and got dressed in a long black skirt, with two slits on the side, a fitted dark purple sleeveless shirt, with a black cross in the middle, and a small black hooded cloak.

After a fleeting glance at the mirror, she left her room and entered the kitchen. While grabbing an apple off the counter, she slipped on some black sandals. Glancing at her hall closet, she reached inside and pulled out a black strap. She pulled up her skirt a little and slipped it on her thigh. Grinning darkly, she grabbed her dagger and placed it in the pouch on the strap. She grabbed her bag and left the apartment with her long waist length pink hair flowing behind her.

**TDM**

"No! Please no!"

"Shut up you insolent wench!"

"No please stop!"

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY WISHES BITCH!"

SLAP

"AAAAAARRRRHHHHH!"

In a small dimly lit room, dark green eyes opened and glared at the wall, as if willing the persecutor behind it to drop dead. A thought not far from his mind.

Getting out of bed the tall young man went to the wall and punched it. As his fist collided a small crater formed in the sheetrock.

Blood dripped down his hand but he didn't seem to notice. A single tear slid down his ivory skin.

Shaking he left his room and entered the bathroom.

The walls were molded and the wallpaper was pilling off. The room had a disgusting stench to it and it caused his eyes to water. Disrobing, he stepped into the revolting shower to ride himself of the grim that encased him.

Revolting as it was, as the scorching raced down his abused skin, he felt a little better. The water soothed his aching mussels and the newly formed bruises and cuts on his arms and chest.

Though even the water couldn't stop his thoughts from turning to his awakening.

It was all HIS fought. (HIS and HE being another person) HE was the one who took his sister almost every night. The one who cast his older brother out, and beat him when he tried to stop the seductions of his beloved sister.

HE was their uncle, the man their father left them to five years ago. After their father's death, they were passed around until they were given to this man, withering in pain, just wanted to please him and find love that their other relatives wouldn't give. HE knew that and their uncle played on it. A week after they had arrived, their uncle had started sexually abusing Temari, and beating Kankurou. All he could do was sit by and sink into the shadows. He was the youngest and could do nothing but cry. So he welcomed the shadows, they protected him. They hid him from the world that he loathed with a passion.

And now Kankurou was gone. He saw an opportunity to leave two years ago after his graduation. He had tried to take them with him, but their uncle caught them. And now Kankurou was gone. Though he sent small amounts of money to help him and Temari leave the horrid place.

Tears of hate rushed down his skin, and now it looked like Temari and he might never get out. Seething he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a most likely dirty towel, then headed for his room. He could still hear the cries of his sister and then moans of that freak. Unable to stand it he turned on his stereo.

He grabbed a pair of baggy black cargo pants and a black 'Dir En Grey' shirt. He ran his hand through his short blood red hair and grabbed his shoes.

As he slipped into the kitchen, he saw a devastating sight. His sister stood there, tiring to cook some eggs but she was shaking from head to toe. Her usually well-kept hair was knotted and hanging loosely. Her once beautiful strong arm were bruised black and blue.

She looked up from the stove and he saw a large black eye forming on her face. Sighing he walked over to her, his usually cold and impassive eyes taking on an affectionate gleam.

"Good morning Gaara, let me get you some food." Said Temari, giving him a weak smile.

Just as she reached for the salt, her strength seemed to wear out, and she fell to her knees.

Running to her side, "Sister!" Gaara dropped down and helped her stand.

"Sit down I'll cook that jack ass his damn breakfast." Said Gaara kindly. (How do you swear kindly? Oh well)

"No Gaara! You can't do that! You'll be late for work! I…I can …do it." she tired to get up, but he pushed her down.

"Don't worry about me, Iruka will understand. Now sit down and let me cook."

";Sigh; Ok, you win."

"Good"

He helped her up and placed her at the table, making sure she wouldn't fall. He grabbed the pan and finished cooking the eggs for his 'dear' uncle Yashamaru.

Soon he would leave this house. Soon he and Temari would leave the house that held so many dark, tormenting memories. Soon, Very soon.

**TBC**

Alright! So not that big of a change, but to me it was so NAH! Lol. Alright, you know the drill!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. Ch 2 Dark Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto, or any of its characters. All I own is the plot and any OC's I add.

I'm sssssooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner!!!!! Please forgive me!!! But I've been constructing this story and it's going great! I've already got ch.3 written and it's being proofed now…

I'd like to think all those who reviewed and gave me their ideas on Kakashi's role. You'll see the results in the chapters he appears in. Thank you and again I'm sorry for the wait.

This chapter is dedicated to my friends were I used to work. Though they probably had no idea, they really inspired me to keep writing.

Chapter two: Dark Revelations 

_Darkness. The thick, choking kind; everywhere. It covered so much of the chamber, lingering across his skin in a sick, muggy way. His sole reliance was the dim crack in the far wall, through which a depressingly dim light leaked. _

_Normally, he was not one to be frightened by the dark, but as it was, in this empty cavern all his reason seemed to have dissipated. _

_He was terrified of something, a fear not even conceivable. So frightened, that he fought his way, desperately, to that dark illumination. But as fate would have it, no matter how fast he ran, or how desperately he wanted to reach it, the light never got any closer. At most, it just got further away. _

_Terrified of what would happen should he not reach this light, he never noticed that the floor seemed be falling, leaking away as his reason had, until it was too late. _

_He was falling, plunging deeper into the unknown. And that alone was enough to make his skin craw with terror._

_Then, Just as suddenly as it started, his decent ceased, and he opened his eyes to find himself standing in front of large, gilded oak doors. Then, as if of their own accord, they opened, revealing a blinding bright light. Then, the atmosphere changed. The air around him was no longer sickeningly hot, but thin, and heart clenching. So bare, that it burned his lungs to breath. But he felt no chill, nothing. For he was numb, the sight in front of him enough to make his heart halt. _

_He stood in the doorway of a beautiful room, but its beauty was not seen at the moment. No, for the walls were smeared with a crimson liquid, and the floor held puddles of amethyst. And there, in the middle, standing over the muddled figures of a man and woman, stood an indescribable figure. Covered from head to toe in the thick substance, now seen to be the couple's life force. He held a long sword in one hand and the other was raised to his lips, tasting the dark liquid, a serine smile that held a hint of unstableness, and blazing eyes that regarded him calmly, as if this was normal, as though he did it every day. Those dark, claret eyes, the simple glint in them sent a shudder down his spine. _

_The only word he could utter was,_

"_I…Itachi?" _

Dark, onyx eyes, lazily opened, blinking slowly in the bright morning light flooding the dark room. Slowly, a shaking hand wiped away the cold moister on his forehead. It was the same every night. The memories of his past would always come back to haunt him. And last night was no different.

Sighing, he rose from the warmth of his large four-poster bed. The twisted silken sheets falling from around his waist. Silent tears were flowing freely down his face, leaving trails of moister in their wake. Finally, he just collapsed, shuddering as the memories of old flew freely in his mind. Memories brought on by a never ending dream, a dream he'd been having for ever sense that revolting day.

Minutes past, before he gained control of himself, and slipped on his impenetrable mask. The one he'd mastered long ago, that was seen so often that many forgot what the boys old face even looked like. Glaring at nothing in particular, perhaps even his own weakness, he rose from the bed and slipped silently to his roomy, walk-in closet. Opening it he dressed quickly and walked into the large, connected bathroom. His bare feet made no sound at all as he crossed the white marble floor. Heading for the sink he bent over the cold metal basin and splashed cold water into his face.

"Why? Why do I keep thinking of them?"

Drying his face he grabbed his comb and combed his limp hair away from his still moist face. After spiking his hair to its trademark style, he brushed his teeth. Content with his appearance, he quit the room and entered the dark hallway.

Just as silently as before, he slowly crept down the long corridor and descended the oak staircase, entering the door on his right that lead into the kitchen.

No on was there, but that came as no surprise. For he forbid any of the servants come until noon and it was only eight.

Grabbing a bowl off of the counter he proceeded to make himself a bowl of cereal. Once he was settled at the bar, he turned on the small kitchen television. It immediately turned to the news. Five minutes after turning it on, a newscast caught his attention.

A lady with long black hair came on screen.

Early this morning authorities have filed a missing person file. One Harono Sakio was forced of the road this morning into the surrounding woods. Authorities were unable to find a body and the car behind the 'attack' was unidentified. The Hokage believes it may be a related crime to the death of husband Harono Misou ten years ago. Leaving 17 year old daughter Harono Sakura hares to the Harono fortune."

The news then switched to a story of 50 high school girls jumping in front of a train, but Sasuke was too lost in thought to care.

Still moving as if it wasn't he wasn't even alive, but some outside force was moving his lifeless body, he opened his laptop, and opened his e-mails. Suddenly, his eyes brightened, and his breathing hitched. Then with out word he rose from his chair and walked purposely towards the double doors of his house. Slipping on his navy blue sandals, he opened the doors, grabbed his keys, and left his empty mansion.

The laptop still sat on the table, looking as innocent as ever, the open e-mail still untouched. Reading,

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Met me in the park, at the east gate, at 8:30 sharp. We have much to discuss about what happened 'That Day'. Don't be late. Come alone._

_H.S._

Scene Change

He felt like he'd been waiting for hours. True he'd only been there for fifteen minutes, but still he couldn't stand waiting. Running his fingers though his crimson locks, he felt a thrill of anxiety rush though him at the site of any car that looked about to stop. So it was no surprise that when the black Saturn drove up he freaked and started pacing thinking of what he would say after all these years.

Needless to say he nearly fell over when he saw it was only Sasuke. A very forlorn Sasuke at that.

"Sasuke." He said, nodding to him, trying desperately to act composed. "I'm guessing you got a letter from her too then?"

"Gaara." Nodded Sasuke. "And yes, I did."

Glancing around, "It's strange, why here? This park is so open. Why not somewhere more discrete?" his gaze fell on the children running around the play set some hundred yards away.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sighed Gaara, running his fingers through his hair. "Heh, but for someone so insistent we come on time, she is rather late herself."

"That's because I had some 'difficulties' to 'get rid' of."

Both of the boys exchanged surprised looks, both surprised she had snuck up on them. Turning slowly, they were both surprised at what they saw.

"Sa….Sakura?" stuttered Gaara.

The grinning girl before them was so different from the small innocent girl they half expected. She stood there, leaning against a tree with one pale, slender leg bent against the bark. Exposed completely from the silky black skirt that clung to all her curves. The tight purple shirt left little to the imagination as it's low cut exposed just enough to make any man drop what he was doing and stare, but still remain decent. Her long, silken pink hair was gently swaying in the breeze. But the most profound change were her eyes. Those emerald orbs that looked so empty the last time they saw her, now were lit with a frightening light. Those emerald orbs, so darkly haunting.

"Yes Gaara, it's me." She smiled her trademark grin. Moving away from the tree, they both saw the flash of metal that was the deadly blade attached to her thigh.

"Sa…Sakura!" Exclaimed Sasuke, running to her and picking her nearly off the ground in a hug. "I've missed you forehead! You've grown."

"Yeah! You too chicken-head. I feel so short now! It's so good to see you!"

Still smiling she turned to Gaara. Her eyes lightly dimming.

"Gaara…. You've changed too." She came to him gently brushing his hair away from the red love symbol burned onto his forehead. "Him?" She said, looking into his eyes. Still, surprisingly, smiling.

He moved back, searching her eyes for something. "A lot's changed. You should know that."

"I know." she said, her expression instantly changing. "And that's why I'm here. Because I know who did it. I know who killed our parents. Akatsuki Corporation"

Silence pursued this claim, and all that was heard was the children in the background, continuing as though nothing had changed. And for them, it hadn't. But to the three people standing in the middle of that parks entrance, it made a world of difference.

With a sigh of desperation, Gaara sat heavily on the bench. Staring a proverbial hole into the ground.

Sighing just as Gaara had, Sasuke turned and walked to the swing on the other side of the road, staring at the trees behind them.

Sakura glanced from Gaara to Sasuke and back again before following Sasuke. She stopped right in front of him, her eyes hard and unreadable.

Sasuke didn't even glance up, he just sighed and began.

"Sakura, you're here, and that's great. But I know who killed my parents. Hell I was there. But Akatsuki corp. isn't one to take lightly."

Leaning towards him Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke, I heard about what happened and I wish it hadn't, but you know he is not the main culprit. They hired him…."

"LOOK!" yelled Sasuke, "I'm tired of pointing fingers in blame! Yes HE ordered them to be killed, but regardless of Itachi's motivation, he did their bidding. He was the one who sliced them into pieces and bled then dry at the first command! It's his fault." He looked away defeated. "No, it's my fault. I should've been faster, stronger. I should've been able to stop him!" Tears leaked from onyx eyes and he wiped at them harshly.

Sakura stood up and regarded him coldly. Her light eyes darkening.

"Then stop whining. If you think your weak, get stronger. Train yourself. Do something about it. Don't just sit there playing the 'I'm so sad and pathetic' card. As for him, he deserves to die. He and everyone else at Akatsuki corp. so either you stay here and feel like a sniveling pansy for the rest of your life, or you grow some balls and join me."

Grey clouds, with silver linings engulfed the midday sky and thunder sounded bringing them all out of their secluded worlds.

Stepping towards Sasuke, she bent down and kissed his cheek. Before leading him over to Gaara.

"I really am sorry to drop this on you two so suddenly, but the two of you are the only ones I trust. I'm asking you to come and help me, but know this, with or without you I AM going. Think about it. I'll see you soon."

With that she turned on her heel, walking off just as the first glistering drop of rain hit the ground.

(End chappie 2)

So what do you think? Good enough to continue? I know they're OOC, but that's just how my plot's changed them…I'll try to make them as normal as my plot allows. (smiles meekly at glaring plot monster) Please tell me your thoughts. But, again all flames will be used to make smores for Gaara.

Okay new pole!!!

Random one chapter gets killed guy

Pick one!

Naruto

Neji

Lee

Shino

Gui

Review now!!!!! You know you won't to!!! It's so easy! Just scroll down some and press that little purple button on the left! So press it!!! Thanks to every one who reviewed.

Byes!!


	3. Ch 3 Dark Beginnings

Darkest Murder

Darkest Murder

Yayness!! I actually have a third one for you!! And this one's pretty action-y…. so enjoy…

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!! or any of the plot that i might have used from Anne Freaks for this chapter. All I own is the plot of my story and this crappie computer I'm using…so ha!

Ch. 3- Dark Beginnings

Large ominous trees waver against the fierce determination of the autumn winds. A large, grey structure stood towering over the barb-wired fences and the burning floodlights brought an otherworldly fierceness to the demon-like canines on guard.

Through all this stood a grand Sakura tree in full bloom. It's leaves and blossoms whirling in the brisk air. A man in a dark suit stood under it, his hand resting on its bark, his face hidden by the shadow of the full, silver moon. Ten paces behind him, slightly to the left, kneeled the figure of another man, head bowed in submission.

"I want her found. Send your best men. Quietly. No need for a mess like last time, yes? Oh, and do be sure to bring her ALIVE. I wish to have the pleasure of looking into her eyes as she falls." The dark man ordered in a deep baritone, just above a whisper. Sending a shiver of fear down the man's spine.

Standing, the assassin crossed his right arm over his chest and bowed low.

"As you wish sir." And in an instant was gone, faded into the shadows.

Silently, the man turned towards the tree and traced a slender finger down the bark.

"Soon, my dear. Soon you will be screaming my name to the gods.

In an instant, the moon's shadow retreated, reviling, in a flash, the name carved into the trees bark.

'_Sakura_'

* * *

He was tired of looking after the brats, sick of being told how to live by the chairman, and he was pissed at the lip and glares the pathetic little redhead constantly threw at him.

When he'd been given the job of 'looking' after his brothers offspring, he'd never expected this much shit.

His nephews were no good squealers and they were constantly getting the police evolved in his business. At least the oldest had sense enough to leave. Though he was wasn't sure it made a difference. Gaara still stuck to him like a flea. Following his every move and guarding his sister in any way his puny little mind thought of.

Ah! His sister. Yashamaru licked his lips as if in anticipation. Temari, that girl truly was an angel on Earth. One he never intended to allow to ascend.

He could do anything he wished and no one would ever find out. They couldn't even if they tried. And those who did would be 'disposed of' by the corporation. Compensation for his 'assistance' in the riddance of his brother and his wife.

His payment was a comfortable house, furnished, a nice thousand-dollar yen bonus a week if he was 'good', and a young, beautiful woman for his convenience.

Yes, life was good. The only down side was the two brothers of said angel. Every time they got an official from the government evolved the corporation had to deal with it. At the expense of his personal account.

No. He was just about fed up with the trouble those brats put him through.

Just then the telephone rang. Glaring at the appliance, he got up from his chair and answered the nescience.

"What?" he barked into the phone, annoyance written across his face. Suddenly his expression changed with the callers reply.

"Are you sure? But he's to self-righteous of a…"

"Oh I understand." An evil, malicious grin spread across his ugly mug.

"Thank you sir."

"I'll get the mark."

Smirking, he put down the phone and headed into the kitchen. He picked up a knife from the counter where Temari had been cooking before he sent her to the store. He twirled the cool metal between his fingers. Oh was Temari in for a surprise….

(A/N don't kill me! don't kill me! don't kill me!! It's necessary!!)

* * *

His mind just couldn't get over it. He'd thought of this moment for a long time and now that is was here…. well, it didn't feel like he thought it would

When she came back he used to think that it would make everything perfect. But it didn't. In-fact, it made everything much more complicated. And what could he do? What could he ever do? What did she expect from him? He was useless.

'_You could avenge them.' _Whispered a small voice in his head.

Sighing heavily, he shook his head and turned onto his street.

Still trying to rid his mind of the absurd ideas Sakura seemed to awaken in him, he was pulled out of his musing by a disastrous sight.

Where the old wooden door that guarded his home was supposed to be, was a scattering of splinters and nails.

Stepping through the broken door was a sight that would plague his dreams forever. There, lying on the cool tiles of the kitchen, framed in a blanket of her life's blood, lay Temari. Her angel face marred by the strikes of the one who was undoubtfully the cause of her death. Walking towards her, Gaara fell to his knees and pulled her to him, trying, in vain, to not notice the odd angles of her crushed legs and neck.

All coherent thought eluded him. His mind convulsed with the impact of this reality, leaving him immobile.

A dark chuckle sounded throughout the room.

Glancing up, he was met with the disgusting mug of his 'dear' uncle. The voice sounding from the television screen was a sick, twisted sound akin to the grin on the lunatics face.

"Hello Gaara. So sorry we couldn't stay any longer. You must feel so…left out." Yashamaru chuckled, the sound raising the hair on the back of Gaara's neck.

"But don't worry! Once we're done with the job here, we'll be right by"

The screen switched then, to show a beaten Kankuro. Insane laughter flouted throughout the room before the screen cut off.

Adrenaline pumping strongly through his veins, Gaara rose from the floor, placing Temari gently on the ground. His mind was blank. All thought, all feeling, gone. The only insight he had was that he had to punish him…destroy him.

Turning Gaara ran out of the house, determined to make Yashamaru pay.

* * *

A dark figure stood by the door staring at Temari's corpse.

"Such a waste of life. Weak, even in the end huh Temari? Though even the weak deserve a better death."

Pushing off the wall she turned to leave. Pulling out a cell phone.

Two rings later, "Sasuke. Gaara needs our help. It's started."

* * *

'Run…just keep running'

His breath was hitching and only the repetitive chant of mental encouragement keep him going.

Reaching the alley that acted as shortcut to Kankuro's apartment, Gaara stumbled, falling to his knees, his legs no longer able to support him. Hot tears leaked from his eyes, stinging and blearing his vision. His breath finally caught up with him and his stood shakily, glancing into the alley.

"Shit."

* * *

"Gaara needs our help, it's started." A deathly calm voice sounded throughout the room.

"What? But what can we do?" said Sasuke, worry written on his face.

"I'm coming by, be ready….and bring your bat…" BEEP

"what the hell?" said Sasuke, looking inquisitively at the phone.

He glanced over at the aluminum bats next to his earlier deposited baseball bag. The shining metal winking as if on cue.

* * *

With a look equivalent to that of a deer caught in the headlights, Gaara stared into the eyes of his demented uncle.

And the other 5 masked men with him.

"Hello Gaara, come to see your brother? Well I'm sorry to say, he's just… unavailable."

Smirking, he tossed a round shape up into the air, it landed right in front of Gaara with a sickening thump, rolling into the light of the street behind him.

"Kan…Kankuro!" screamed Gaara. Staring into the unseeing eyes of his brother severed head.

"You…you bastard!" Gaara yelled, charging forward in his rage

Immediately two of the masked men stepped forward, out of the line to block his view of his uncle. Not skipping a beat, Gaara turned to the man on the left, landing a round-a-house kick to his head, sending him to the ground, a thin trail of blood staining the alleyway.

Quickly turning to the right, Gaara attempted the same with man # 2, missing and hitting his chest instead, forcing the giant of a man to stumble, but otherwise remain unharmed. Gaara charged him, landing a combination of attacks until the man crumpled.

Facing the other three men that had come to surround him, Gaara leaped at man # 3 going for a hit to the gut, but his fist was grabbed cruelly by a much larger fist.

Gasping in pain, Gaara fell to his knees. Searing pain erupted on his back as the remaining three men closed in on him. Seeing an opening, one of the men kicked his side as another kneed his already battered stomach. A dull crack was heard as Gaara fell on his face, clutching his stomach and coughing up blood.

"Enough!" shouted Yashamaru, breaking into the circle with a cruel grin on his face. "well played brat. And for that, I'm going to cut you a deal. Our leader has taken a liking to you, for some reason. And he has offered you a place in our ranks of assassins. What do you say? Join us….or die."

Gaara's head was spinning, his abdomen felt as though it had been tapped danced on by fifty giants, and his lungs felt like they were trying to drown him in his own blood. He knew he couldn't take much more… wait… what was that? They were giving him a chance! He could live! He glanced up slightly, his eyes once again locking with those sightless ones of his brother. He'd been given a chance to live, but at what price? Could he tare apart other helpless families just to save his own pathetic existence?

Grunting with the strain, Gaara finally rose on shaky legs. Spitting the blood from his mouth, Gaara glared at his uncle, spitting "Never"

Yashamaru's eyes narrowed. "So be it." He waved man # 3 forward, "Kill him."

Gaara stood his ground glaring into the barrel of the black gun the monstrous man had produced.

The mans eyes flashed and he clicked the safety off, aimed right in between Gaara's eyes and…..

BANG!!

(A/N you know…I think I should stop it here…. Lol)

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

dm

(A/N but I wont! lol! so on with the show!)

The black ominous gun skidded across the alley way, the barrel shot cleanly out of the masked mans hand. Silence pursued until a shout broke the silence.

"Howdy!"

Shocked the entire party glanced upwards towards the roof of the side building. Sitting on the edge, looking as though she had just walked in on nothing more than a small argument, a smoking pistol in hand, sat Sakura, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"oh! Did I interrupt something? How very rude of me!" Sakura smirked before leaping down the twelve feet to the alley below. Still smiling she walked right up to a still shocked assassin by the wall. Standing no less than a centimeter away, Sakura smiled sweetly at the man, "So sorry."

BANG!

Before anyone could react, the man was on his back, blood flowing quickly from the wound in his blown apart gut.

This seemed to wake the other men out of their stupors, and the man on her left quickly reached for his own gun at lightning speed. But Sakura was faster. Before he even had the weapon in hand, she had spun and landed a kick to his wrist, knocking the gun, and his bones, aside. Sakura then rolled to the ground in order to dodge the remaining assassins fists. She then bent over the man with the broken wrist, and grabbed the gun.

"Here Gaara! Catch!" She tossed the gun to him before grabbing the grounded man and twisting his neck until the satisfying crack was heard.

Gaara stared down at the gun in his hand, startled by it's coldness. Looking up he saw the last of the assassins running towards him. Moving out of the way of the bull like man, Gaara slammed the gun onto the back of the mans head and watched as he crumpled.

Shocked to a point of immobility, Gaara was both entranced and terrified at the sight of the blood pooling around the mans head, like some sadistic halo of sorts.

"Don't move!"

Gaara stiffened as he felt the tip of a knife dig into the skin of his throat. Yashamaru was behind him, and if the thin trail of sticky liquid was any clue, he had a VERY sharp knife with him.

"One more move and I'll kill him!"

Yashamaru stood there staring wildly at Sakura daring her to move.

"so what?" said Sakura. Her jade eyes glinting with insanity. "Do it. It wont matter. It would be a gift to the world."

Yashamaru's eyes widened. What? She wanted him to kill the brat? What was going on? Wasn't she on the kids side?

Gaara looked at her incuriously, until he noticed her pointed look at the one factor he had forgotten. The gun. It was still in his hand. Still as cold, and unforgiving as before.

"come on. It's easy." Sakura smiled, "But you've got to want it. There's no going back after this. So what's it going to be?"

Gaara shook slightly. Could he do it? Could he really shoot the man that raised him? Could he become…a murderer? Kids were always joking, "oh, I'll kill you if you do that!" "you're so dead!" "wish she would just go die!". But to REALLY do it. Sakura was right. This was NO game. This was real. Could he truly become …a monster?

Closing his eye briefly, he pictured the faces of his parents, his sister, her lifeless body, and his brother, and his brothers decapitated head. Yes. He could do this.

Squaring his shoulders, Gaara placed his hidden finger on the trigger, turning, ever-so-slightly to the left so as to aim the barrel into Yashamaru's stomach, and before his uncle could even register the movement, fired.

BANG!!

He felt the recoil of the shot slithering up his arm, heard the sickening impact, and felt the flakes and splatters of his uncles blood as it pooled all around him, soaking him in the crimson fluid. Shuttering he tried to step back, dropping the gun and shutting his eyes. He'd done it. He'd finally done what he had ALWAYS dreamed of doing. But strangely, it felt nothing like he thought it would. He felt not relief, no pleasure. Nothing. Only numbness. Dropping to his knees in the cooling puddle of his formal uncle's blood, it hit him. And nothing could prevent his dissention into darkness.

While Sakura made her way over to Gaara's fainted body, one of the masked men rose and ran pasted them, making a beeline to the sidewalk. He was just about to turn the corner when suddenly he was struck on the head by a glinting aluminum bat.

Stepping out from the sidewalk came Sasuke, holding the now dented bat.

"Oops." He said glaring coldly at the man.

"Good job!" chimed Sakura, saluting him.

Sirens could be heard a few streets away.

"and that's our cue! Sasuke! Get that man into the car, then come help me with Gaara."

When that was done the three best friends sped away in the black BMW, leaving the carnage for the night to conceal.

* * *

so...so... what do you think? come on! i'll have you all know that i've got the forth chapter already writen, but it will not be seen without reviews! you guys must tell me what you think...was the fight scene good? or bad? it was my first one...so i'm kinda iffey on it...

Next Chapter preview- the teens get situated in their new 'home'. Sakura is hiding things. can they trust her? and who is that weird guy that Sakura calls master? 0.o

Till next time! Ja ne!


	4. Ch 4 Dark Shadows

A/N- Finally, i know. truthfully? this has been written for awhile but i wasn't sure i wanted to continue but you've all inspired me! so here you go!

Disclaimer- not owned by me all i have is some wire cutters and writters block!

Darkest Murder Ch 4

*Warning* torture scenes

In a dark room lit only by the blue light of a computer screen and resounding with the distinct styling of rapid typing sat a tall strange man with a silver shock of hair as messy as a mop. His one black eye was open and scanning web page after web page in rapid succession. His other eye was blacked by a navy bandanna. The table around him was so covered with printouts, magazines and books that it was to the point of overflow.

'_ring' 'ring'_

The hacker glanced up and censed typing to dig around until he uncovered a small black phone.

"Hn… well look who decided to finally check in with her master. How's it going kiddo? Anyone dead yet?" the man grinned a scary smile that was partially blocked by the black doctor's mask he wore.

"Heh… you know perfectly well I've been busy old man. And you should watch the news, it would save me the effort of having to update your ass every time I call." Came the reply of the caller.

"Oh…touchy are we? What's eating you pinky?"

"It's been two weeks sense my last message to the Akatsuki, but now I've pot nothing. I need a lead. What do you have for me?"

"Nothing much. They've been pretty quiet lately. I'll try to dig up something for you ok?"

"Thanks sensei."

'_Click' _

The man turned back to the computer. Leaning back in the chair, he cracked his knuckles.

"Time to get to work."

(A/N cyber cookies to whoever can name him first!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'drip' 'drip'

The sound of the constant drops of water echoes throughout the dark prison-like basement. The only light in the room is a dim, flickering light bulb hanging from the ceiling. There is a thin mattress strewn on the ground with no blanket to protect from the bone chilling cold and a broken wooden chair placed directly under the light.

'drip' 'drip'

The frame of a giant man lay draped on the chair, his eyes staring un-seeing at the flickering light. The only sign of his living being the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

'drip' 'drip'

'creeaak'

The dark metal door swings inward with a load bang and tall figure walks towards the man. The figure carries with them a large red tool box and a stool. Placing the stool in front of the man and the box on top of that the figure steps towards him, their light pink braid and green eyes dancing with each step, in anticipation.

Grabbing the mans hair, the woman yanks his head upward, knocking him out of his trance.

"you…plea…please…just kill me now!...please!"

She smirks evilly at the man, her slender hand opening the lid of the tool box.

"Oh no. I won't be doing that. Not yet anyways." She grins fully as she finds what she wants. "I think you've been in here long enough to have figured out how this goes." She moves to his front, stopping just on the edge of the light, casting shadows on her face. "so here's how this goes. I ask a question, you tell me what I want to know, and I make sure this doesn't hurt." She holds up her prize, a pair of wire cutters. The glint in her eye turns malicious. "Much."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gaara, where's Sakura?"

" The hell should I know? The girl's always disappearing around this time." Gaara lay draped across the couch, remote in hand. Sasuke stood by the entrance, groceries in hand.

"where does she go?"

"The girl's off her rocker, who knows what she does." Gaara growled.

His wounds had mostly healed, but his ribs were still extremely tender and his temperaments even more.

With a sign, Sasuke headed towards the kitchen to get dinner started for tonight was his night to cook. It alternated between him and Gaara, miraculously never falling to Sakura.

"I just can't help but feel like she's leaving us out you know? I mean she hasn't even said anything about what has happened to her over the past ten years."

" Yea well, obviously a lot because I don't even sense the old Sakura in her anymore."

Just then the door opened and Sakura walked in, a serene smile on her face. Sasuke looked up from his cooking to examine her. She looked as she had that morning but there was something different. He couldn't put his finger on it… wait! Was that? No it couldn't…but it was…blood. Speckles of it all across her arms and face and some in her hair!

He stood in shock as she put a red tool box in the hall closet and headed to her room. He couldn't move until he heard the shower running. His panicked eyes met Gaara's dispassionate ones and they both moved to the living room with their food. He sat staring at his food his mind in turmoil. Where did she go and what the HELL did she do to get someone ELSE'S blood on her? And who just walks home all calm and collected with BLOOD all over them!

Unable to stay silent, "What do you think she was doing?"

"Don't know." Came Gaara's uninterested reply.

"But what could she be doing to get… all that blood on her. Gaara she was covered in it!"

"Sasuke! Get a grip. So she got into a fight or for all we know flat out assassinated someone! It happens. We're murderers now. Did you think that little alleyway rumble was the end of it? Ha! We're going to have to kill again. Get used to it." He turned back to the TV.

Sasuke glared at Sakura's door, as though willing her explanation out of the wooden archway. As if on cue, the door opened and Sakura entered dressed in black sophies and a green tank top. She went into the kitchen, her pick hair still wrapped in a towel, and grabbed her plate. She came into the room and sat in between the boys. Sasuke glared at her and she smiled happily back at him.

"Why hello Sasuke! What can I do for you?"

" Where do you go." He said, with no prelude.

Sakura glanced at him, a serious look gracing her features. "You don't need to know."

"Yea? And while we're at it, what ever happened to that man we brought back with us? Was that his blood?"

Sakura stood up and glowered at him, a hard dangerous look on her face. "I said you didn't need to know and that is my final word. Don't push this Sasuke. Pick your battles wisely."

Gaara glanced over at them, his eyes flaring to life. "So what is it Sakura? Do you really need our help? Cause it looks to me as though I've been wasting away here for no point. We've done nothing but play house wives for you and twiddle our thumbs for weeks now. So excuse us if we're a little confused as to why we're here in the first place. Tell us what you're planning."

Sighing, Sakura sat back down on the coffee table across from them. "Ok, as soon as I have a plan, you'll know. That good enough? As for right now, I've got some things to handle and it would be appreciated if you'd quit whining whenever I leave you two along. I'm going to bed now, is that alright honey?" she got up and stalked to her room, again shutting them out, only this time it was harsher, it was to their faces.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"ARRRRRRGGGGHHH!!"

Blood curdling screams echoed off the stone walls and the dirty light swung and flickered with a sadistic enthusiasm.

'ring' 'ring'

"What?"

"Hey Sakura, good to hear you too. How am I you ask? Oh I'm just dandy. I'm positively exhausted, having searched into all major Akatsuki files to find information for my oh-so-ungrateful student. And how am I thanked!"

"Oh save it Kakashi, just tell me what you've got."

"Very well, though I'm not sure I like your tone."

Five minutes later, Sakura had hung up, collected her tools, and packed the red tool box. She then headed towards the door, not looking back.

"V….Vait! Thu Canth…. Juth…. Leaf meh!.... New….pp…ppweth dunth leaf meh!" (wait you can't just leave me. No please don't leave me.)

Without even skipping a beat, Sakura reached the door, unlooked it and skipped through, closing the door. Her little red tool box at rest. For now.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ok...so i hope you've all like this. as always advise and critcism is welcome just no flamers. i know my characters are OOC but that's just how this story works. sorry. so i've brought you all Kakashi! hope his role is enjoyed thoiugh i will warn he won't be in more chapters for awhile. again sorry. so a little more of Sakura is reveiled. in case you were wondering, she's crazy. and not in the 'kinda crazy, but in funny still able to function in society kind of way' i mean in a ' holy shit she needs to be locked away before she kills everyone around her kind of way'. haha hope that works for you guys, cause it's not changing. well thats it! dont forget to review!


	5. Ch 5 Dark Obscurities

A/N: I know I know! I'm such a procrastinator! But I'm really not too sure about this story anymore. I'm not even sure anyone even reads it. But regardless I've posted this chapter. It's up to my readers if it's continued.

DM ch. 5

Dark Obscurities

* * *

" Well if you have any better ideas, I'd love to hear them!"

"Hey! Don't get your panties in a twist! I was just saying that if we attack her with questions again she will most likely kill us. Plain and simple!"

Gaara glared at Sasuke before storming off to the kitchen, muttering under his breath about chicken-haired pansies that just had to be right. Sasuke let out yell, slamming his fist into the table and putting his hand to his head, swiping his decidedly mangled hair away from his eyes. Despite his cool words he knew that Gaara had a point.

It'd been two weeks sense he and Gaara had questioned Sakura on her whereabouts and they had yet to get their answers. For that matter, neither had seen the girl for more than a few hours in the morning and the few when she's mossy on "home" ("home" being the two bedroom apartment they were currently shacked up in), give they meager greetings, put down the blasted tool box she seemed to have glued to her side, and refuse to answer any of their questions.

They were miles from Kohana and, Sasuke feared, even further from their minds. Why did they agree to do this? What was so important all those weeks ago that it was worth being trapped in this hole doing nothing? All those emotions, once so empowering, had lost their meaning.

In all his life, even every memory, Sasuke could not recall ever feeling so lost, so useless, as he did now. Not even after his parents' death. Never this suffocated by uncertainty.

He relented to his overwhelming exhaustion and collapsed onto the coach. He could hear Gaara in the kitchen doing what sounded like chopping vegetables with a vigor that had Sasuke fearing for the counter's structure.

Minutes passed like hours in the relative silence of the apartment. Finally, Sasuke decided to save the counter from the unslaught of Gaara's fury. He walked into the kitchen and found his suspensions founded. Gaara was steadily working his way through the counter with pure malice behind each chop.

"You know, if you chop a little harder we might be able to see where that cockroach went last night."

"Oh don't worry," said Gaara, not even pausing in his vegetable genocide, "I found him and am quite pleased to say he is now taking refuge under your bed." He smirked darkly, the knife in his hand only adding to his image of maliciousness.

Sasuke grimaced at the though of that disgusting pest being anywhere near his place of rest, but quickly remembered himself.

"You know…" he began, licking his lips in awkwardness, "We could try asking her again. Maybe if both of us ask there will be less of a chance she'll ignore it. I'm getting tired of hiding, not knowing what is going on. We deserve to know."

Gaara looked up, surprise on his face.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can't go home. This is all I have so I gotta find a way to survive."

"Gaara, what are you… do you know?" Sasuke hoped he wasn't talking about that…

"I'm not stupid! I've seen those papers and the news! Not to mention your and Sakura's conversations! They think I killed them. That I murdered my own siblings! The idiots! I loved them both and what do I get for avenging them? A bounty on my head." Gaara slammed the knife into the table and bowed his head. "It's disgusting. My life is this now. Revenge. That's all I have. All I am." Gaara sighed, before placing the worse-for-wear vegetables in the wok and concentrating on his cooking.

Sasuke shared Gaara's sigh and sat down at the island in relative silence, content to watch Gaara work.

About thrity minutes later, as Gaara had just finished his cooking and was getting plates, the front door clicked open.

In walked Sakura, her state one that would shock the most seasoned veteran. She still wore the white tank top and jeans from the morning when she left but the color of the top was drenched in a red liquid and the cotton material stuck to her skin by the sticky fluid. What Sasuke now recognized as blood was also splattered on her jeans, face, and hair. Only her hands were clean.

She spotted Sasuke while she was putting away her tool box in the closet and blew him a kiss. Then she sauntered to her room, swaying to music only she could hear.

Shocked, Sasuke turned back to Gaara before going the fridge and grabbing a beer. As he sank down onto on of the bar stools on the island he glanced at her receding bloody footprints.

"Shit. I'm going to have to clean that up now."

* * *

Getting off the untraceable call with Kakashi, Sakura couldn't help but grin. It was all going as planned. The man had finally talked and after relaying the information to Kakashi she now knew _their_ plan. Now it was finally time to clue in the boys. Sasuke and Gaara were getting very agitated with her. It was time to tell them what was needed. But she'd have to be careful about what she said. They couldn't be allowed to know the whole plan or their full duties. But if she could get them through a little trickery… they would serve just fine. But how….?

* * *

"I can't believe this!"

this exclaimation could be heard throughout the apartment, sending ripples through Sakura and Gaara's morning cofee.

"It's really not that hard to grasp Sasuke! and definatly not worth that exclaimation! now eat your eggs. they're getting cold." Said Sakura, sipping her cofee.

Gaara, who had been looking murderously at the living rooms cofee table, glanced up at her, but remained silent.

"You're serious? They would actually do this?" said Sasuke, the look on his face begging her to deny it.

"Of course they would silly! and it's be blamed on a gas leak or something!" She grinned at him, them turned her attentions to Gaara, who had not spoken a word throughout her explination. On the table lay the morning paper that headlined the benefit being held the next day during which it was said that the main compitition to the Ankotsou Corp. would be reveiling, acording to Sakura's informat, secrets A. Corp did not wish to be public knowledge. they were so determined that the speaker tomorrow and half the people who attended were now "expendable".

"So let me get this right," said Gaara, sitting up and twirling his thumbs, "you want us to go to the benefit, somehow find a well hidden and guarded bomb, find a way to defuse it, something neither of us has ever done before, and otherwise 'save the day'?" at this He faced her with his most incredulous stare.

"That's right! Glad someone is on par!" Sakura grinned at Sasuke, who in turn, groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

This was definatly not what he had in mind for conversations when they finally got her to talk.

"i'll be doing recon, so you'll be on your own. Don't worry though! you only have to find one little bomb and take a snip at the pretty red wire! Easy peasy!" Sakura grinned at them and took another sip from her cofee.

"I Can't take this anymore!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Sakura glanced up in confusion when Sasuke jumped up and walked purposely out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

* * *

A/N Really short I know but I just needed to get it out there! Next chapter is written and hopefully following soon. Expect it next week or so! Hope everyone is enjoying where this story is going and any instructive criticism is appreciated! Just no flames!

Next chapter preview!!!

_Startled, Gaara looked to the other door and chuckled at the sight of Sasuke in the same shooter stance as him, both of them brandishing their guns. _

"_Well boys, I'm going to need you to step back and put all the guns on the floor! You've been busted!" Sasuke grinned at Gaara, momentarily forgetting their predicament. That moment was all that was needed for the thugs to break their stupor. _

"_Why you little punks!" yelled the brut closest to Gaara before he and his equally large companion charged. _


End file.
